Something That Was Gone
by sunsehunee
Summary: Baekhyun percaya kalau cinta dapat mengembalikan apapun, termasuk Chanyeol -kekasihnya yang telah melupakannya. "Kau belum memahami apa itu cinta Baek." / FF COMEBACK! CHANBAEK, YAOI, RnR


A/N; this is a reposted fanfict. If u ever saw this in other acc bfr, yes that still mine :D But I decided to repost it on my own acc, so everyone could know this is mine. Happy reading!

P.S: Jangan lewatin a/n dibawah! Thanks!

.

 _A person called you, the happiness called you,_

 _the pain called you_

 _If it all disappears, it's like I would disappear too_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Suasana dapur hari ini tampak lebih ramai dari sebelum-sebelumnya dengan suara alat-alat masak yang beradu pelan satu sama lain. Aroma sedap pun akan tercium di seluruh rumah -bahkan sampai ke luar wilayah rumah- bukti bahwa tengah terjadi sesuatu di dapur tersebut.

Seorang namja dengan apron yang melekat di tubuhnya terlihat serius mengaduk-aduk masakan di wajannya. Beberapa kali ia memasukkan bumbu dapur ketika ia merasakan rasa masakannya kurang sesuatu.

Jemari lentiknya mematikan kompor lalu mulai menyusun seluruh makanan yang telah selesai ia masak sejak pagi ke dalam kotak bento berbagai ukuran yang sudah ia persiapkan sebelumnya.

Grep.

Sebuah tangan yang tiba-tiba melingkar di tubuhnya membuatnya terperanjat kaget, bahkan kotak bento di tangannya hampir jatuh jika ia tidak bisa menguasai dirinya.

"Kau serius sekali." Ujar seseorang di belakang tubuhnya -atau di belakang lehernya-, pemuda itu menggeliat pelan ketika nafas orang itu berhembus tepat di lehernya.

"Berhenti membuatku kaget Yeol-ah." Omelnya kesal, ia melanjutkan menyusun makanan-makanan ke dalam kotak dengan bibir yang dikerucutkan sebal.

Pria di belakangnya terkekeh pelan. Reaksi kekasihnya selalu saja seperti itu jika ia sedang merajuk. Benar-benar tidak cocok jika melihat umurnya yang mulai dewasa itu.

Chan Yeol —pria itu— menopangkan dagu di bahu kekasihnya. Sejenak melihat kegiatan yang tengah ditekuninya itu. Keningnya berkerut ketika menyadari ada yang aneh dari masakan-masakan di meja tersebut.

"Baby~" Panggilnya pelan, sang kekasih hanya bergumam pelan sebagai jawaban. Pria tinggi itu memiringkan kepalanya untuk menatap wajah kekasihnya yang cantik itu.

"Bukankah kita hanya pergi berdua? Kenapa masak banyak sekali hmm?" Tanyanya pelan, ia masih mempertahankan posisinya itu yang mana membuat Baek Hyun sedikit risih karena jarak wajah mereka terlalu dekat.

"Jauhkan wajahmu terlebih dahulu," Baek Hyun menoyor kening Chan Yeol dengan telunjuknya. Pria tinggi itu menjauhkan tubuhnya dengan wajah cemberut, bibirnya mengucapkan kata 'jahat' tanpa suara.

"Aku ingin membawakan sesuatu untuk _eommonim_ ," Ucap Baek Hyun pelan, sedikit terdengar seperti sebuah nada lirih. Chan Yeol yang melihat perubahan ekspresi kekasihnya itu langsung mengambil sepotong kimbap dan memakannya bulat-bulat.

"Lihat betapa manisnya uri Baek Hyunnie~" Ia mengambil sepotong lagi, " _Eomma_ pasti akan tersentuh melihat calon menantunya mau repot membawakannya makanan lezat." Lanjutnya dengan senyuman lebar, pipi yang menggembung penuh makanan dan alis yang dinaik-turunkan.

Pipi Baek Hyun langsung menghangat mendengar kalimat yang baru saja diluncurkan oleh kedua bibir kekasihnya. Ia menunduk untuk menutupi semburat merah yang mungkin muncul di kedua pipinya.

"Apa-apaan itu? Menantu? Seperti aku mau saja." Gumamnya pelan, Chan Yeol langsung terkekeh.

"Eyy, jangan jual mahal sayang~" Godanya, seringaian sudah bertengger manis di wajahnya.

Pria tinggi itu kemudian menarik kekasihnya ke dalam pelukannya. Ia membelai pelan surai madu itu dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"Tenanglah, kita akan bersatu." Dan setelah bibir tebal itu menggumamkan kalimat tersebut, Baek Hyun yakin dengan pasti bahwa Chan Yeol selalu bisa membuatnya tenang.

.

.

.

Selama 3 tahun ini telah hidup bersama dengan seorang Park Chan Yeol – sebagai kekasihnya tentu saja− dan Baek Hyun tidak pernah meminta apapun selain pria tinggi itu selalu tetap mencintainya.

Baek Hyun menarik kedua sudut bibirnya menjadi sebuah senyuman tipis. Matanya melirik Chan Yeol yang tengah memfokuskan diri untuk menyetir, senyumnya semakin mengembang.

Kekasihnya selalu tampak sempurna dilihat dari sisi manapun. Dan ia sangat bersyukur akan hal itu. Pikirannya kembali melayang pada kejadian tiga tahun lalu, dimana Chan Yeol untuk pertama kalinya memintanya untuk menjadi kekasihnya.

Itu sangat bodoh, tentu saja. Karena pada saat itu Baek Hyun bahkan sama sekali tidak mengenal siapa pria yang tiba-tiba berlari ke arahnya dengan sebuket bunga dan langsung menyatakan cinta padanya.

Dan kalian tahu apa hal yang paling bodoh dan aneh dari semuanya?

Ya, seorang Byun Baek Hyun langsung menerima pernyataan cinta dari orang asing yang baru pertama kali ia temui.

" _Park Chan Yeol mahasiswa baru jurusan ekonomi, lahir pada 27 November, 19 tahun. Dengan ini akan_ _maksudku, jadilah kekasihku Byun Baek Hyun-ssi! Aku sudah mengagumimu sejak lama!"_

Pemuda manis itu tersenyum geli ketika ia mengingat bagaimana cara kekasihnya menyatakan cinta padanya dulu. Jika kebanyakan pria yang akan melontarkan basa-basi terlebih dahulu sebelumnya, maka Chan Yeol akan masuk langsung kepada intinya. _Selalu seperti itu_.

Baek Hyun sepenuhnya kembali ke alam sadarnya ketika ia merasakan tepukan ringan di bahunya disertai dengan seseorang yang memanggil namanya. "Baek Hyun."

Dengan keadaan yang masih sedikit bingung, ia menatap Chan Yeol meminta penjelasan. Pria itu tersenyum kemudian mengelus pipi Baek Hyun pelan. "Kita sudah sampai. Ayo turun dan kejutkan _eomma_!" Serunya antusias, sedangkan Baek Hyun hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman ragu dan kekhawatiran yang tersirat di wajahnya.

"Apa tidak akan apa-apa?" Cicitnya pelan, tangannya sudah menggenggam erat tas yang berisi makanan-makanan yang sudah ia siapkan tadi. Chan Yeol tersenyum teduh kemudian menarik tangan Baek Hyun keluar mobil.

"Tidak apa-apa. _Eomma_ akan menyukainya," Ujarnya dengan senyum yang tulus, membuat Baek Hyun kembali yakin bahwa ia dapat melewati semuanya dengan mudah.

.

.

Ketika Baek Hyun mengatakan bahwa ia akan hidup baik-baik saja hanya dengan Chan Yeol yang mencintainya, maka itu adalah kebenaran. Dan ketika ia mengatakan bahwa ia tidak akan menuntut apapun selain Chan Yeol yang tetap mencintainya, itu juga kebenaran.

Ia tidak perlu hidup bersama dengan belahan jiwanya, karena tidak ada jalan baginya untuk merealisasikan hal tersebut. Itu hanya akan menjadi sebuah mimpi hisapan jari —sejauh yang ia tahu. Meskipun Chan Yeol berkali-kali mengatakan kepadanya kalau mereka akan bersama, ia akan tetap mempercayai apa yang ia percayai. Bukan apa yang Chan Yeol janjikan dan percayai. Karena bagaimanapun ia tidak ingin terlalu jauh berharap, ia hanya tahu kalau kenyataan terlalu kejam dan akan menamparnya telak jika ia berani untuk berharap.

Ironis memang, tapi itulah kenyataan. Bahkan, pada saat itu juga ia tengah dihadapkan pada sebuah kenyataan dimana jika ia menumpukan kepercayaannya pada harapan, maka ia tidak akan memiliki _harapan_ untuk tidak hancur berkeping-keping.

"Aku tidak akan pernah sudi untuk menerima apapun yang berasal dari kekasih _gay_ -mu," Kalimat sinis itu menyapa indera pendengarannya setelah matanya menyaksikan bagaimana masakan yang ia buat sepenuh hati dihempaskan begitu saja ke lantai. Baek Hyun tidak bergeming sedikit pun, ia bahkan tidak mengangkat wajahnya barang se- _inci_. Ketika bibir orang yang paling berjasa bagi Chan Yeol itu menyumpahinya, merendahkannya, menghinanya, Baek Hyun tetap bertahan di posisinya. Ia hanya tidak ingin kehilangan kontrol dan malah menyakiti wanita paruh baya itu.

"Kau jalang pembawa sial!" Tepat kalimat terakhir itu terucap, ia merasakan tubuhnya ditarik oleh kekasihnya keluar dari tempat itu. Dan lagi, ia hanya pasrah kepada apa yang akan terjadi padanya.

.

.

.

"Aku harap kau tidak mengambil serius apa yang _eomma_ katakan tadi Baek," Kata Chan Yeol tiba-tiba. Baek Hyun melirik Chan Yeol yang berada di atasnya itu dengan sebuah senyuman. Saat ini mereka tengah menikmati waktu santai mereka setelah menghabiskan bekal piknik. Beralaskan sebuah kain karpet, sepasang kekasih itu membaringkan diri di bawah rindangnya pohon maple.

"Itu tidak mempengaruhi apapun, Yeol," Kemudian ia menyamankan posisinya, ia menyandarkan kepalanya di dada kekasihnya, sehingga ia bisa merasakan bagaimana suara jantung itu beroperasi ketika dirinya ada di dekat Chan Yeol.

"Karena aku tahu apapun yang terjadi, kau akan tetap mencintaiku. Itu semua sudah cukup," Gumamnya pelan lalu memeluk pinggang Chan Yeol erat.

Pria dengan telinga peri itu tersenyum lebar, sambil memainkan helaian rambut Baek Hyun ia berujar pelan, "Kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau kita laksanakan upacara pernikahan? Dengan begitu kita akan hidup bersama dengan saling mencintai."

Telinga Baek Hyun menajam, tubuhnya juga berubah menegang. Ia dongakkan kepala untuk melihat wajah Chan Yeol secara keseluruhan.

"Tidak−maksudku, bagaimana dengan ibumu?" Ralat Baek Hyun ketika menangkap perubahan raut wajah kekasihnya.

"Kita bisa menentangnya Baek," Sebuah gelengan untuk menjawab usul gila itu. Secinta apapun Baek Hyun terhadap kekasihnya, ia tidak ingin mereka menjadi anak yang durhaka kepada orang tua mereka. Meskipun ia sangat menyadari kalau sekarang pun hubungan mereka telah ditentang oleh ibu Chan Yeol.

"Kita tidak akan bisa hidup dengan menjadi anak pembangkang," Katanya mengingatkan, tapi ia tetap bersikeras.

"Aku rela menjadi seperti itu asal bisa bersamamu," Kemudian hanya tatapan khawatir yang bisa Baek Hyun berikan atas kekeras kepalaan Chan Yeol.

.

.

.

.

.

Baek Hyun pernah mendengar seseorang berkata kalau membantah orang yang lebih tua maka kau pasti akan terkena batunya. Sebenarnya, ia percaya-tidak-percaya akan petuah itu. Karena, tentu saja, ia sudah bisa membedakan antara hal baik dan buruk.

Tapi, jika ia boleh menyesal. Maka ia akan sangat sangat menyesali kesombongannya itu. Ia tidak akan meremehkan ucapan orang tua. Karena demi Tuhan, balasan yang ia terima sungguh membuatnya hampir mati ketakutan. Atau mungkin mati secara literal, karena mobil mereka benar-benar jatuh ke jurang!

Mengabaikan rasa sakit dan bau amis di seluruh tubuhnya, ia berlari secepat yang ia bisa ke arah Chan Yeol pergi, diikuti para perawat yang mengejarnya di belakang.

"Tuan! Tuan! Anda perlu di obati!" Seru mereka kewalahan. Orang-orang yang berada di sekitar mereka juga melemparkan tatapan bingung.

Persetan dengan segalanya, ia hanya ingin memastikan keselamatan kekasihnya.

"Ch- chan... Yeol..." Lirihnya pelan ketika pintu UGD tertutup dan kekasih tingginya itu menghilang dari jarak pandangnya.

.

.

.

.

Keheningan yang mencekam menyelimuti sebuah ruangan dengan dekorasi yang begitu minimalis.

Hening, sunyi, bahkan rasanya semua itu sudah menyatu dengan kedua orang yang berada di dalam ruangan itu. Tidak ada yang bicara, hanya suara detik jam dinding yang dengan beraninya membunuh keheningan tersebut.

Si pemuda menggenggam erat tangan pemuda lainnya -Atau mungkin pria, sedikit pembedaan-. Ia tetap membisu untuk beberapa saat lamanya. Netranya menatap kosong dan penuh harap pada pria itu. Tidak ada pergerakan yang ia lakukan, hanya diam seolah menyatu dengan keheningan itu.

Entah sudah berapa kali jarum jam berjalan melewati simpangan utama, menciptakan sudut 360 derajat itu terlewat. Namun pemuda itu masih bertahan pada posisinya. Baru saja ketika jarum jam menunjuk angka 7, ia menundukkan kepalanya dan menangis tersedu-sedu.

Bibirnya tidak berhenti bergumam seiring dengan isakan dan air mata yang terus mengalir. Jemarinya sudah meremas pelan telapak tangan si pria, seolah itu akan memberinya lebih banyak kekuatan.

"Bangun bodoh," Gumamnya disela tangisnya. "Berhenti membuatku khawatir, apa kau tidak merasa pusing tidur selama satu pekan hah?" Sambungnya dengan nada pilu.

Tangan kirinya yang terbebas itu ia gunakan untuk menyeka linangan air mata di kedua pipinya yang mulus itu. Ia bangun dari duduknya kemudian mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah pria yang terbaring lemah dengan beberapa selang yang menopang hidupnya.

"Aku akan pergi membersihkan diri dulu." Ujarnya pelan, ia kemudian mengecup pelan kedua kelopak mata pria itu dengan kecupan yang sarat akan keriduan. "Cepatlah bangun, aku mencintaimu Park Chanyeol."

.

.

Seorang pemuda mungil berlari menerobos para dokter dan perawat yang mengelilingi ranjang kekasihnya -Chanyeol-. Matanya memancarkan sebuah kegembiraan.

"Chan Yeol! Chan Yeol!" Pekiknya histeris, ia menyelipkan tubuhnya di antara orang-orang itu, berjuang mendapat tempat paling dekat dengan Chan Yeol. Dan ketika ia telah mendapatkannya, dengan nafas yang masih terengah-engah ia dengan cepat menarik pria tinggi itu ke dalam pelukannya. Ia terisak pelan, bibirnya tak henti mengucapkan syukur kepada Tuhan karena telah membiarkan kekasihnya tetap menemaninya.

"Yeol—Ya Tuhan, syukurlah kau sudah bangun!" Baek Hyun melepas pelukannya dan menatap Chan Yeol tepat di mata.

Pria jangkung itu balas tersenyum canggung. Kedua matanya bergerak kesana-kemari dan berakhir menatap Baek Hyun dengan binar mata yang tampak bingung.

"Terima kasih." Balasnya sopan, ia masih mempertahankan senyuman canggungnya dan dengan perlahan melepas tangan Baek Hyun yang menempel di kedua bahunya. Yang lebih kecil menatapnya bingung.

Pria itu menatap Baek Hyun penuh penyesalan,

.

.

…

.

.

"Maaf. Tapi, anda siapa?"

.

.

.

Rasanya seperti tersambar petir di siang hari yang cerah. Baek Hyun menatap pria di hadapannya dengan tidak percaya, "Kau bercanda 'kan Yeollie?" Tanyanya dengan suara bergetar, tangannya yang memegang kedua bahu Chan Yeol juga mulai gemetaran. Tanda kalau ia tengah ketakutan.

 _Katakan kau bercanda, tolonglah._

Tapi apa yang nampak di kedua bola mata Chan Yeol membuatnya kembali merasakan sakitnya dihempaskan ke dasar tanah. Perlahan ia menurunkan tangannya dari bahu Chan Yeol dan menyeka air mata yang mulai menggenang di pelupuk matanya−sebagai antisipasi agar tidak jatuh.

"Bisa ikut saya tuan Byun?" Baek Hyun menolehkan kepalanya ke arah suara. Di sana, seorang dokter yang menangani Chan Yeol tengah tersenyum kepadanya. Dengan ragu ia mengangguk dan mengekori ke mana pun dokter itu membawanya.

.

.

" _D-dissociative Amnesia_?"

Dokter tersebut menghela nafasnya sebelum kembali melanjutkan penjelasannya, "Ya, apa yang dialami oleh pasien Park adalah amnesia dissosiatif yang membuat sebagian memorinya hilang. Dan memori tersebut merupakan ingatan buruk tentang kejadian atau orang yang membuatnya semacam trauma."

Dan ini lebih membuatnya menyedihkan. Baek Hyun tidak bisa lagi menahan emosinya untuk menangis.

"K-kenapa harus tentangku?" Lirihnya tidak terima. Dari sekian banyaknya memori di otak ChanYeol, kenapa hanya tentang dirinya yang menghilang? Apakah bersama dirinya membawa kesedihan yang sangat untuk Chan Yeol? Sampai-sampai harus dirinya yang termasuk ke dalam ingatan buruk?

Tangis Baek Hyun semakin pilu.

"Tapi kami bisa mengusahakan ingatannya untuk kembali." Baek Hyun mengangkat kepalanya, menatap penuh harap kepada dokter itu.

"A-apa persentasi keberhasilannya tinggi?" Pertanyaan Baek Hyun membuat dokter itu tertawa renyah. "Astaga tuan Byun, anda benar-benar polos. Ini bukanlah sebuah operasi yang melibatkan nyawa, ini hanya sebuah wawancara hipnotis."

Baek Hyun menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal itu. "Ah, maafkan aku… Aku pikir semua prosedur penyembuhan di semua penyakit sama."

Dokter itu membenahi duduknya, ia sekarang menyandarkan tubuhnya di kursi kerjanya. "Sebenarnya, memang seperti itu−tapi persentasi keberhasilannya lebih besar dari kegagalannya yang hanya 0,000 sekian persen. Yah, dengan kerjasama darimu juga untuk tetap memberinya rasa aman dan nyaman."

Dan setelah itu, Baek Hyun bersumpah dirinya seperti seseorang yang diangkat penyakitnya oleh Tuhan. Ia merasa… sangat terberkati.

.

.

.

Sudah genap satu minggu setelah Chan Yeol siuman. Dan siang ini, kamar rawat Chan Yeol penuh sesak oleh orang-orang yang menjenguknya. Yeah, semua itu merupakan teman-teman mereka di universitas. Dan yang membuat Baek Hyun harus kembali menelan pahitnya pil kenyataan adalah… Chan Yeol mengingat mereka semua. Bahkan seorang Park Tae Rin yang baru berinteraksi dengannya dua kali.

Suasananya terasa lebih menyenangkan dan hangat. Sedikit berbeda daripada ketika hanya ada mereka berdua. Memang menyenangkan dan hangat, tapi suasana canggung masih terasa karena mengingat Chan Yeol yang menganggapnya sebagai 'orang baru' di dalam kehidupannya.

"Mau ku kupaskan kulitnya Yeol?" Tanya Baek Hyun, ia mengangkat tinggi buah apel yang baru ia cuci itu. Dan yang ditanya menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban. Hari sudah sore, teman-teman yang menjenguknya pun sudah pulang sejak tadi.

Baek Hyun menempatkan dirinya di sebelah ranjang Chan Yeol yang tengah asyik menonton drama dan mulai mengupasi kulit apel satu per satu. Suara percakapan drama itu memenuhi ruangan VIP itu.

Dan ketika tiba saat dimana sang pemain pria meneriakkan kata-kata 'aku mencintaimu' berulang-ulang dengan harapan agar sang pemain wanita mau menerimanya kembali, Baek Hyun mendengus tidak kentara. Chan Yeol yang masih bisa mendengarnya itu menatapnya penasaran.

"Kenapa Baek?" Tanyanya pelan namun mampu membuat Baek Hyun terkejut.

"E-eh… apanya?"

"Kau mendengus tadi." Setelah itu Baek Hyun membulatkan mulutnya tanda mengerti. "Drama ini benar-benar lucu. Menunjukkan rasa cinta dengan berteriak-teriak, sungguh kekanakan." Komentarnya, tangannya masih sibuk mengupas apel-apel tersebut dan mulai memotongnya menjadi kecil-kecil.

Chan Yeol mengangkat alisnya tinggi, ia jadi sedikit penasaran dengan pria mungil yang terus menemaninya itu. Dengan jahil ia mendekatkan kepalanya dengan kepala Baek Hyun, "Jadi… menurutmu bagaimana menunjukkan rasa cinta secara dewasa?"

Mata Baek Hyun melebar, pipinya juga menghangat ketika nafas Chan Yeol menyapu permukaan kulit wajahnya. Dengan gugup ia memundurkan wajahnya sejauh yang ia mampu dan mengacungkan pisau buah yang ia pegang. "Mundur atau ku tusuk kau, dasar cabul."

Chan Yeol segera memundurkan kepalanya dengan bibir yang ia kerucutkan. "Benar-benar tidak asik," Gumamnya kesal.

"Aku mendengarmu," Ujar Baek Hyun sinis. Dan pria itu memutar matanya sebagai respon, tapi kemudian dia kembali menampilkan senyuman bodoh dan jahilnya.

"Tapi kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku Byun! Ayo jawab…" Desaknya disertai aegyo. Uh… Baek Hyun harus menahan diri untuk tidak mencium kekasihnya itu.

Pria mungil itu berdehem dan mengubah posisi duduknya menjadi lebih nyaman. "Tentu saja dengan tidakan nyata, itu lebih menjamin ketimbang hanya diucapkan."

Alis Chan Yeol bertautan. Tindakan nyata? Apa maksudnya?

"Kau pria materialistis, ya?!" Tuding Chan Yeol sambil menunjuk hidung Baek Hyun dengan telunjuknya dan dibalas tatapan tersinggung. Pria itu benar-benar tega.

"Yak! Maksudku, hanya dengan tindakan, bahasa tubuh, dan tatapan mata saja kita sudah bisa tahu apakah kekasih kita itu mencintai kita atau tidak!" Sungutnya tidak terima, bahkan ia tanpa sadar mengacung-acungkan pisau buah di tangannya.

"Dan percayalah Yeol, kekuatan cinta itu benar-benar besar dan murni." Ketika Baek Hyun mengucapkan kalimat itu, suaranya memelan dan tatapannya berubah sendu. Ia kembali teringat bagaimana mereka ketika tengah bersama, pelukan hangat dan kecupan ringan saling mereka berikan sebagai tanda cinta.

"Sebesar apa?"

Baek Hyun tersenyum dan menatap Chan Yeol tepat di mata, "Sangat besar Yeol. Bahkan seseorang pernah mengatakan kepadaku kalau cinta bisa mengembalikan apa yang telah hilang."

Pria tinggi itu memiringkan kepalanya bingung, "Siapa orang itu? Kekasihmu?"

"Dia lebih dari kekasihku Yeol. Dia adalah orang yang sampai sekarang membuatku bertahan dan mulai mempercayai kata-katanya bahwa kita dapat bersama. Dan aku sangat mencintainya, dia sangat berharga untukku." Kata-kata Baek Hyun kembali membuat Chan Yeol menautkan alisnya, kini semakin dalam.

"Kau bilang ia lebih dari kekasih dan sangat berharga untukmu juga kau sangat mencintainya, tapi kenapa kau mengatakan bahwa kau baru mulai mempercayai kata-katanya?"

Pertanyaan sederhana yang terlontar dari mulut Chan Yeol membuatnya seperti tertohok tepat di ulu hati.

 _Benar, kenapa?_

Ia terdiam untuk beberapa saat sebelum menjawab dengan pernyataan yang sedikit aneh.

"Aku hanya tidak ingin berharap terlalu tinggi, karena aku tahu kenyataan selalu lebih kejam." Katanya diiringi senyum lemah. Chan Yeol tersenyum lembut sebagai respon, ia menarik nafas pelan. "Kalau begitu kau belum memahami apa itu cinta yang sebenarnya Baek."

Kini giliran Baek Hyun yang mengerutkan keningnya bingung, tanpa sempat bertanya, Chan Yeol sudah melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Cinta itu berupa kepercayaan. Semakin kau percaya pada cinta itu maka semakin besar harapan cintamu akan terwujud. Bukankah kau percaya bahwa cinta dapat mengembalikan apa yang telah hilang? Lalu kenapa kau tidak mempercayai bahwa cinta itu bisa melakukan hal yang lebih kecil dari itu? Seperti membuat kalian bersama misalnya?"

Baek Hyun tertegun. Jadi…itu adalah jawabannya? "Cinta itu benar-benar sederhana Baek," Lanjutnya dengan senyum teduhnya seperti biasa.

 _Bahkan ketika ia mengalami amnesia pun, Chan Yeol akan tetap seperti apa yang ku kenal._

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hari ini adalah hari dimana Chan Yeol menjalani wawancara hipnotis ketiganya. Mulai dari pukul 10 pagi tadi kekasih besarnya itu sudah masuk ke dalam ruangan tempat ia akan menjalani proses penyembuhannya.

Menurut dokter yang menangani Chan Yeol, biasanya ingatan pasien akan kembali setelah 1 bulan menjalani wawancara, tapi tentu saja prosesnya bisa berjalan lebih cepat atau lambat. Tergantung seberapa gigih pasien itu ingin kembali ingatannya.

Inilah risiko yang paling Baek Hyun takuti, selama pengamatannya seminggu kebelakang, Chan Yeol nampak seperti tidak terbebani oleh masalah amnesia tersebut. Ia ingin kekasihnya itu segera mengingatnya. Baek Hyun tahu semuanya tidak akan menjadi mudah karena–

PLAAK

Baek Hyun merasakan perih pada pipi kirinya akibat tamparan yang baru dilayangkan itu.

"Sudah kubilang kau itu pembawa sial!" Pekik wanita itu mendarah daging. Tangannya masih menggantung di udara –bekas menampar Baek Hyun sekuat tenaga tadi. Nafasnya memburu dan matanya tampak memerah, sungguh ini merupakan pertama kalinya ia melihat wanita itu menjadi sekacau ini.

"Karena kau anakku bahkan tidak mengingatku sialan!" Teriaknya lagi, kali ini diikuti liquid yang terjun bebas dari kedua kelopak matanya. Baek Hyun yang melihatnya merasa hatinya teriris juga, ia tahu sekali bagaimana rasanya terlupakan. Terlebih oleh orang yang kau cintai dan sayangi sepenuh hatimu.

"Ma-maafkan aku _eo_.. _eommonim_ ," Tangan Baek Hyun terulur untuk menenangkan ibu sang kekasih, namun semua sesuai ekspektasinya. Ia ditolak lagi. Tangannya ditepis dengan begitu kasar. "Jangan sentuh aku!"

Dan bersamaan dengan teriakan itu, pintu bangsal tempat Chan Yeol selama ini dirawat terbuka, menampakkan sesosok pria jangkung dengan setelan piyama rumah sakitnya. Matanya yang bulat semakin melebar ketika mendapati seorang wanita paruh baya yang menangis dengan tangan Baek Hyun yang mengambang di udara.

Pria itu melangkah mendekat, ia tatapi lamat-lamat wanita itu kemudian ia mengernyit, " _Eomma_?" Kemudian ia mengalihkan tatapannya ke arah Baek Hyun yang kini tengah syok mendapati Chan Yeol sudah mengingat ibunya.

Akankah Chan Yeol juga sudah mengingatnya?

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada _eomma_?!" Tanyanya penuh amarah.

Krak.

Itu suara hati Baek Hyun yang lukanya semakin menganga lebar. Apakah takdir tengah mempermainkannya? Ia menjerit dalam hati.

Apakah ia tidak cukup pantas untuk kembali bahagia? Jika ini adalah masalah ucapannya yang mengatakan bahwa ia tak apa jika ia tidak hidup bersama Chan Yeol, maka izinkan ia menarik ucapannya kembali. Karena ia tahu apa yang ibu Chan Yeol tengah rencanakan, ia bisa melihatnya dengan jelas dari tatapan dan senyum remeh yang dilontarkan wanita itu.

.

.

.

Entah apa yang salah dengan wawancara hipnotis yang dilalui Chan Yeol selama satu bulan ini. Semua memori yang hilang hampir kembali lagi. Well yeah, ku katakan sekali lagi, hanya hampir semua. Karena memorinya bersama Baek Hyun belum juga kembali dan tentu saja hal ini membuatnya sedikit kecewa dan putus asa.

Belum lagi sebuah permintaan -atau mungkin perintah- dari ibu Chan Yeol yang mengatakan bahwa ia harus menjauhi Baek Hyun dengan alasan ia tidak suka dengan sikap Baek Hyun yang tidak sopan juga dengan keinginannya agar Chan Yeol menghentikan wawancara hipnotis itu dengan alasan ia tidak tahan melihat Chan Yeol kesakitan saat mencoba mengingat memorinya yang hilang.

Baek Hyun mendengus ketika ia -tidak sengaja- mendengarnya. Bagaimana ia bisa sopan jika wanita tua itu terus membuat emosinya naik ke ubun-ubun? Dan juga apa lagi itu? Menghentikan wawancara hipnotis Chan Yeol? Bilang saja ia tidak ingin anaknya kembali mengingat bahwa ia memiliki seorang kekasih pria yang sangat dicintainya.

Pemuda mungil itu memejamkan matanya yang lelah akibat kurang tidur karena ia terus memikirkan dan mencari cara agar ia dapat segera mengembalikan ingatan Chan Yeol sebelum ibunya mengambil langkah duluan untuk benar-benar memisahkannya dengan sang kekasih.

.

.

.

Chan Yeol tahu meskipun sang ibu mengatakan kalau ingatannya sudah benar-benar kembali, ia tetap merasa masih ada yang tertinggal. Rasanya benar-benar mengganjal.

Setiap ia tertidur di malam hari, selalu ada sebuah kilas balik yang cepat. Di sana, ia melihat dirinya yang tersenyum bahagia dengan seorang pria -yang ia tidak tahu Siapa- tertawa renyah. Ia benar-benar yakin bahwa di masa lalunya dengan pria yang muncul di mimpinya ada hubungannya. Tapi ketika ia mencoba mengingatnya, kepalanya akan berdenyut hebat.

Dan ketika ibunya meminta untuk menjauhi Baek Hyun juga menghentikan terapi, hati kecilnya menyuruhnya untuk menolak. Ia juga tidak tahu pasti apa alasannya. Ketika ia mencoba merenung, jawaban bahwa ia harus berterima kasih kepada Baek Hyun lah yang ia dapatkan.

Otaknya mengatakan kalau ia tidak boleh semena-mena manjauhi orang yang selama ini baik dan mau repot-repot untuk merawatmu padahal ia adalah kenalan baru.

Yeah, setidaknya itu menurut Chan Yeol. Meskipun ia agak heran kenapa Baek Hyun bisa tahu segala hal tentangnya.

Chan Yeol menghela nafasnya lagi. Sekarang ia sedang menunggu ibunya yang tengah berbicara dengan dokter yang menanganinya. Ia mengetuk-ngetukkan kakinya bosan ke lantai rumah sakit sampai sebuah suara menginterupsinya.

"Chan Yeol?"

Ia menolehkan kepalanya. Di sana, beberapa langkah dari tempatnya berdiri ada Baek Hyun yang menatapnya bingung, di tangannya ada sekantung belanjaan yang ia yakini sebagai makanan.

Chan Yeol tersenyum, "Halo Baek," Sapanya ramah seperti biasa. Ia menunjuk kantung yang dibawa Baek Hyun, "Apa itu?"

"Makanan," Jawabnya singkat, pemuda bereyeliner itu lebih tertarik pada diri Chan Yeol sendiri. "Kau mau pulang?"

Chan Yeol mengangguk kikuk, ia tampak bersalah karena ia bersumpah melihat cahaya mata Baek Hyun meredup.

"Ehm... Ya Baek, _eomma_ memintaku untuk segera pulang," Jelas Chan Yeol pelan. Baek Hyun terhenyak. Dengan keadaan Chan Yeol yang tengah melupakan dirinya ini akan sangat memudahkan ibunya mencekokinya dengan doktrin-doktrin miliknya.

Jadi Baek Hyun menghela nafasnya, pada akhirnya ialah yang kalah.

.

.

.

.

Dahinya berkerut, alisnya juga menukik tajam. Wajah Chan Yeol sangat serius ketika melihat kotak bento yang bertumpuk di dekat tempat cuci piring. Ia merasa 'kenal' dengan kotak bekal itu.

Kepalanya juga sekarang berdenyut lebih kuat dari sebelumnya ketika ia melihat mobilnya yang sudah hancur tidak berbentuk itu.

" _Eomma_ , ini kotak bekal siapa?" Tanyanya penasaran. Ia mengamati kotak itu dengan seksama, ia menjadi sangat penasaran.

"Milik pria sialan itu," Ia mendengar ibunya mendecakkan lidah sebelum duduk di salah satu kursi di dekat meja. Dengan ragu Chan Yeol duduk diseberangnya kemudian menatapnya serius.

"Adakah ingatan yang aku lupakan tentang ini semua?" Tanyanya penuh penekanan. Ia langsung melihat perubahan raut wajah ibunya, sama seperti ketika ia menanyakan perihal mobilnya itu. "Tidak ada, ingatanmu sudah kembali semua," Tukasnya cepat.

Tapi Chan Yeol tidak dapat dibohongi, ia semakin menyudutkan ibunya dengan tatapan matanya yang tajam. Bagaimana bisa barang milik Baek Hyun ada disini sedangkan dia baru mengenal Baek Hyun sesaat setelah ia sadarkan diri? Pasti ada sesuatu yang telah terjadi.

"Berhenti menatap ibumu seperti itu! Kau pikir aku mau membeberkan cerita tentang sialan itu?!"

Dan sakit kepala Chan Yeol kembali terasa, "Kau pikir aku mau kehilangan anakku lagi?! Dia itu pembawa sial! _Gay_ sialan!" Pekik ibunya mendarah daging, ia menatap Chan Yeol penuh kemarahan. Giginya bahkan sudah bergemeletuk saking emosinya.

Chan Yeol memegangi kepalanya sambil meringis kesakitan ketika beberapa kilas balik dirinya bersama Baek Hyun mulai berdatangan. Sedikit demi sedikit semuanya mulai jelas sekarang.

Wanita paruh baya itu mengubah ekspresinya menjadi ketakutan. Dalam hati ia merutuk kenapa ia harus mentakan hal semacam itu tadi. "Kau baik-baik saja Channie?" Ia bertanya penuh kekhawatiran."

Chan Yeol tiba-tiba saja menatapnya tajam, membuatnya kaget setengah mati.

"Kau berbohong, _eomma_ ," Desis Chan Yeol sebelum ia beranjak pergi meninggalkan ibunya yang berteriak memanggil-manggil namanya, menyuruhnya untuk tetap tinggal.

.

.

.

Bibir Baek Hyun menganga tidak percaya dengan apa yang ada dihadapannya saat ini. Chan Yeol berdiri dihadapannya. Oh well, reaksi Baek Hyun akan biasa-biasa saja kalau ini adalah Chan Yeol yang biasa, tapi ini adalah Chan Yeol yang beberapa jam yang lalu baru keluar dari rumah sakit yang mana artinya lebih memilih ibunya dan melupakannya.

Namun... apa yang ia dapati ketika membuka pintu adalah Chan Yeol yang berdiri di hadapannya dengan nafas terengah-engah.

"Maafkan aku," Ujar Chan Yeol ketika ia sudah tenang. Meski terkejut, Baek Hyun mencoba untuk tetap tenang, ia mengeratkan pegangan di knop pintu. "Ya? Kau minta maaf untuk apa?"

"Aku... Itu... Soal melupakanmu," Kalimatnya berantakan, seberantakan hati Baek Hyun sekarang ini. Pria mungil itu tengah berdebat dalam pikirannya.

Ia telah mengaku kalah, lagi pula... bukankah ia punya prinsip kalau ia akan baik-baik saja walau Chan Yeol tidak disisinya? Asalkan ia tahu bahwa Chan Yeol tetap mencintainya.

Baek Hyun semakin menundukkan kepalanya ketika mendengar lanjutan kalimat itu, "Maafkan aku Baek, ayo kita kembali bersama. Aku mencintaimu," Tangan Chan Yeol terulur untuk menarik Baek Hyun kedalam pelukannya, namun yang lebih mungil menepisnya pelan.

"Ku rasa... apa yang telah kau ambil beberapa saat yang lalu benar Yeol, aku sepenuhnya sadar kalau kita tidak mungkin bersama. Aku pembawa sial," Lirihnya pelan, ia mendongakkan kepalanya untuk melihat wajah Chan Yeol yang sudah sangat terpukul itu.

"Tidakkah bisa kau mempercayaiku Baek?! Apa aku tidak cukup meyakinkanmu bahwa kita akan baik-baik saja jika bersama?!" Teriak Chan Yeol frustasi membuat Baek Hyun menegang di tempatnya, ini adalah pertama kalinya ia dibentak oleh Chan Yeol.

"Apa kau tidak sadar selama ini aku cukup tertekan melihatmu menderita?! Apa kau tidak sadar bahwa selama ini batinku menjerit ketika kau mencoba terlihat baik-baik saja setelah semua perlakuan buruk kau terima?!" Pria itu menjeda untuk menarik nafas, "Aku tidak pernah baik-baik saja melihatmu seperti itu B. Karena itu, ayo kita pergi dan bangun kehidupan tanpa ada satu pun dari kita yang tersakiti."

Kata-kata itu manis dan menjanjikan, tapi...Baek Hyun malah merasa jantungnya seperti diremas-remas. Menyakitkan.

"Kau tidak mengerti," Itu Baek Hyun yang berujar dengan nada sinis. Ia menatap iris mata Chan Yeol dengan pandangan yang menyedihkan.

"Tinggalkanlah aku Yeol, aku hanya membawa kesialan atau apapun itu bagimu. Tidakkah kau sadar? Kalau kita tidak bersama, maka tidak ada yang tersakiti lagi."

"Kau bercanda?" Tanyanya tidak percaya atas apa yang telah ia dengar.

"Tidak, percayalah kita akan baik-baik saja. Bukankah cinta tidak selamanya harus memiliki?"

Baek Hyun tampak menyunggingkan senyum terpaksanya, "Selamat malam, Yeol."

Seiring dengan pintu yang tertutup, tangis keduanya pecah.

Keduanya merasa sebagai pihak paling terpukul disini. Namun, Chan Yeol lebih mengekspresikannya. Ia tercenung, memikirkan apakah perasaan ini juga yang Baek Hyun rasakan ketika dia mengalami amnesia?

Perasaan tidak diinginkan, kecewa dan…putus asa.

Ia tersenyum kecut. Benarkah Tuhan sedang memberinya karma? Dengan perasaan berat, seiring dengan helaan nafasnya, Chan Yeol berniat untuk kembali ke rumahnya. Mungkin apa yang Baek Hyun katakan ada benarnya, termasuk bagian bahwa mereka tidak bisa bersama. Tapi…

"Jangan pergi..." Tubuhnya menegang ketika ia merasa sepasang tangan yang melingkari perutnya —memeluknya dari belakang.

"Ku mohon jangan pergi," Pinta orang itu dengan suara lirih, nyaris berbisik. Chan Yeol terpaku di diamnya, ia tidak tahu harus melakukan apa. Perasaannya benar-benar tengah campur aduk kala itu.

Lima menit tanpa melakukan apapun, akhirnya ia membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap sang kekasih. Ditarik dagu lancip itu kemudian ibu jarinya mengusap lelehan air mata di kedua pipinya.

"Jangan menangis," Ujarnya pelan, sepelan angin yang berhembus malam itu. Ia menatap lamat-lamat manik mata Baek Hyun yang memerah, mungkin ia terlalu banyak menangis.

Pemuda manis itu menatap balik Chan Yeol. Ia tersenyum tulus melihat wajah rupawan orang yang sangat ia cintai itu. Harusnya ia menyadari kalau sejak dulu ia menginginkan hidup bersamanya, harusnya ia menyadari kalau ia tidak bisa hidup tanpa Chan Yeol, harusnya ia menyadari kalau semuanya tidak akan baik-baik saja tanpa Chan Yeol disisinya.

Baek Hyun menutup matanya ketika Chan Yeol mendekatkan wajahnya, menghilangkan jarak di antara mereka, untuk sebuah ciuman lembut yang sarat akan kerinduan dan kasih sayang.

"Aku mencintaimu," Bisik Chan Yeol ketika tautan mereka terlepas. Dengan nafas yang masih tersengal, Baek Hyun tersenyum. "Aku juga,"

Chan Yeol memperluas jarak di antara mereka kemudian memasang wajah jahil. "Kenapa kau kembali? Tidak bisa hidup tanpaku ya?" Tanyanya dengan nada menggoda membuat yang lebih mungil menundukkan wajahnya malu. Hey, harusnya dia yang bertanya seperti itu!

"Hey Baek kena—aww! Kenapa mencubitku?!" Protesnya ketika merasakan nyeri di perutnya. "Kau berisik."

Harusnya, Chan Yeol tahu kalau dirinya adalah sumber kehidupan bagi Baek Hyun.

.

.

.

.

END

A/N:

HAI!

Ada yang merasa aneh? Hehe. Ini kali pertama aku publish fanfic di acc sendiri setelah memutuskan hiatus 'diam-diam' kemarin.

Dan dengan fanfic ini aku resmi kembali aktif menulis ^^

Ff ini aku edit ulang buat a/n nya T^T

Untuk ff lainnya, So My Wife Is a Guy?, B in trouble, I'm Not Cinderella sama Matchmaker bakal diselesein satu persatu. Jadi harap sabar karena aku juga udah gatel mau beresin itu ff xD

Last but not least,

Mind to review bae? ^^


End file.
